


Perros y lagartijas

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Best Friends, Crushes, Extreme Use Of The Word Cute, Lizards, M/M, Protective Best Friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Oikawa le gustaban las cosas lindas, los chicos, las chicas, los atardeceres, el joven castaño de la tienda de animales... En especial el último, y más porque sospechaba que era un gusto mutuo.<br/>Pero para estar con él tenía que pasar primero sobre el témpano de hielo que era su mejor amigo, y para eso ¿qué mejor que el propio Iwaizumi para distraerlo el mayor tiempo posible?<br/>Las cosas no salieron como esperaban, pero al final del día ninguno se terminó quejando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perros y lagartijas

**Author's Note:**

> Un día se me ocurrió esta idea y ??? me encantó. En el momento escribí un [post](http://taniushka12.tumblr.com/post/141377606195/oiyama-and-iwatsukki-au-where-tsukki-and-yama-work) sobre ella y me alegro haberla podido escribir al final ;u;

 A Oikawa le gustaban las cosas lindas. Las chicas, los chicos, los animales, los atardeceres. Era la razón por la cual cuando veía un perro tierno en la calle le sacaba varias fotos, y también la razón por la cual se sacaba tantas selfies, la verdad. Él mismo era tan lindo, era casi ridículo.

 Pero al caminar por la calle una de las cosas que más le gustaba era visitar tiendas de mascotas, fácilmente comprado por cualquier animal que esté en la vitrina en esos momentos. Ese día en particular paró en frente de un par de cachorros de shiba inu y entró en el local con una sonrisa, feliz de ver todos los animales tiernos que había ahí. Había gatos, perros, conejos, pájaros, también había reptiles pero esos estaban en la sala contigua. Además tampoco le importaban tanto, siendo su amigo el que era más aficionado de ellos.

 Se acuclilló en frente de una jaula con varios gatitos bebes, sin poder contener su emoción al verlos.

 —Aww, eres la cosita más tierna... Cosa hermosa.

 —Em... Disculpe...

 Dejó de hacerle caras a los gatos para girarse hacia arriba, al que osaba sacarlo de su actividad. Puso cara de molestia, pero rápidamente se borró al ver bien a la persona que lo había detenido. Era tan tierno, incluso más, que todos los animales que había ahí. Aunque más que tierno era lindo, atractivo, quizás. Definitivamente. Era un joven alto con el pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, con piel morena y cubierta de pecas. Rápidamente se levantó, notando que era unos centímetros más alto que el otro, y le sonrió.

 —¿Pasa algo? —Al parecer su sonrisa o positividad le sorprendió, porque se sobresaltó un poco y trató de huirle la mirada unos segundos.

 —Si, eh... Ya estamos cerrando, y usted es la última persona en el local...

 Oikawa giró la cabeza, afirmando que realmente eran las dos únicas personas que quedaban allí. Hizo una mueca, maldiciéndose por no haber entrado más temprano, pero luego se giró devuelta hacia el lindo y le respondió con una sonrisa y con un tono vagamente insinuante.

 —Perdón, me distraje con todas las cosas lindas que hay aquí. —Si hubiera sido una chica le hubiera corrido el cabello de la cara pues era algo que siempre funcionaba, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro que ese chico se sintiera atraído a su género. O eso fue hasta que vio un sonrojo teñir sus mejillas y que luego girara su cabeza y bajara su mirada. Podía ver como reprimía una sonrisa, lo cual era bueno porque no parecía incomodado.

 —Sí, tenemos muchos animales tiernos por suerte... —dijo en un susurro, y sin hacer contacto visual. Oikawa se acercó un poco.

 —No solo animales...

 Vio una pequeña sonrisa asomarse por la comisura de sus labios, y ya estaba preparándose para seguir hablándole y finalmente invitarlo a una cita, cuando de repente la puerta del otro lado del local se abrió, y salió un joven rubio y al parecer de malhumor.

 —Yamaguchi, ya terminé de limpiar las últimas jaulas, ¿estás...? —Paró en seco al ver a Oikawa, y luego de echarle una mirada al otro chico y seguramente entender el contexto de la situación, frunció el ceño—. Ya cerramos.

 Él estuvo a punto de decirle algo de mala gana, pero el otro, Yamaguchi, según había dicho el rubio, habló primero.

 —S-si, Tsukki, yo ya le estaba diciendo eso. —Se mordió el labio, acción atractiva a los ojos de Oikawa, y luego lo miró a él—. En serio, te tienes que ir.

 Oikawa suspiró, queriendo seguir con el acto de galán pero encontrándolo difícil cuando los ojos del tal Tsukki lanzaban cuchillos en su dirección.

 —Lo siento, ya me voy. —Ah, fue bueno mientras duró. Tal vez si pasaba por ahí otro día trataría devuelta, quien sabe. Yamaguchi al parecer sabía, ya que antes que él pudiera irse sintió una presencia al lado suyo y escuchó.

 —Em, mañana también abrimos, —dijo Yamaguchi con una pequeña sonrisa—, desde las 12 hasta las 8. Digo, por si querrías volver aquí y seguir viendo los gatos o algo así...

 Terminó la oración bajando de tono, y mirando hacia el piso, y Oikawa sonrió. Era tan lindo.

 —Aquí estaré, entonces. Hasta mañana~

 Al día siguiente él fue, y un par más luego de ese. Había tenido suerte de haber escuchado su nombre para así tenía un referente de cómo llamarlo, y la suerte había estado de su lado también cuando logró entablar una conversación con él mientras que no estuviera activamente trabajando. Lamentablemente, su suerte terminó cuando comenzaba el cuarto de los reptiles, cuidado por el rubio, Tsukishima.

 Tsukishima era el mejor amigo de Yamaguchi, según éste le había dicho, y aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, era del tipo protector. De esos que cuando veían a alguien coqueteando con él iba y se quedaba en el medio. A Oikawa no le importaba eso, ya que era una buena herramienta si estuviera en algún club y un tipo extraño se le acercara, pero eso no era un club y él no era un tipo extraño, y realmente se estaba cansando de tratar de hablar con Yamaguchi para ser interrumpido.

 Incluso sus conversaciones no pudieron ser lo suficientemente largas para ir e invitarlo a tomar algo después del trabajo. Podía notar como el otro estaba interesado pero no se ofrecía la oportunidad, y luego de mucho pensar, se le ocurrió una solución.

 —Iwa-chan, necesito que me ayudes.

 —... ¿Qué?

 —Necesito que entretengas a alguien mientras yo trato de invitar a salir a su amigo.

 — ¿Eres estúpido o qué?

 —¡Iwa-chan!

* * *

 

 Iwaizumi odiaba su vida. En momentos como ese, al ser arrastrado por su mejor amigo para ser parte de su estúpido plan para conseguirse novio, realmente se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer eso y como podía redimirse y buscar un futuro mejor. Tal vez ya todo estaba perdido para él. Seguramente.

 —¿Recuerdas el plan? —Le preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa. Iwaizumi bufó.

 —Buscar al chico rubio y hablar con él.

 —¡Exactamente! Asegurarte de distraer a Tsukishima el mayor tiempo posible.

 —Sí, sí, claro, pero si él se da cuenta que hay algo raro y te ve no es mi culpa. Además no me voy a quedar todo el día.

 —No importa, lo suficiente para poder invitarlo a salir.

 Los dos pararon en frente del local, e Iwaizumi hizo una mueca.

 —Suerte Iwa-chan.

 —Sólo apresúrate para terminar con esto de una vez.

 Y entraron, cada uno por su lado.

 Iwaizumi comenzó a ver los diferentes animales antes de ir a su destino. Los perros, más que nada. Él no era un gran fan de los animales como su amigo, pero estaba seguro que los perros le gustaban. Aunque tenía que admitir que tenía cierta afinidad por algunos reptiles, a pesar de que eso sea por su fanatismo por las películas de Godzilla.

 Frunció el ceño, tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza, antes de entrar por fin en donde se suponía tenía que estar el tal Tsukishima. El ambiente era diferente allí, no sabía si era porque el color cambió o la temperatura, pero era ciertamente distinto que el resto del local. Segundos después entendió el porqué, y era el rubio en sí mismo.

 Tsukishima estaba sentado en un costado, leyendo una revista, expresión facial y corporal desprendiendo aburrimiento y ganas de estar en cualquier lugar menos aquel. No le sorprendía que él se aparezca siempre que Oikawa estaba, siendo ese lugar tan silencioso y con lo fuerte que hablaba su amigo. No había ninguna persona allá, tal vez porque no todos compartían el gusto por los reptiles o porque estaban intimidados con el aura del lugar, pero Iwaizumi cruzó de todos modos. Estaba en una misión.

 Se acercó al rubio, y pudo ver como éste levantaba la vista unos segundos para verlo poco impresionado, y luego volver a leer su revista. Él no le hizo caso y se acercó al reptil más cercano, rápidamente pensando un tema de conversación y maldiciéndose por no haber pensado algo mejor con anterioridad.

 —¿Estas son lagartijas, no? —dijo, acaparando su atención. Tsukishima frunció un poco el ceño, molesto por haber sido interrumpido por algo tan estúpido seguramente, pero luego sonrió.

 —Si lo son, felicitaciones.

 —Lindos animales, ¿no?

 —Sí.

 Hablar con él era como hablar con un tempano de hielo, que no se caía y lo mataba simplemente porque quería recibir su paga del mes. Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, molesto con Oikawa por darle una tarea como esa, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo ganar ese desafío que tenía impuesto.

 —¿Qué sabes sobre ellas?

 —¿Perdón? —Levantó su cabeza de la revista de nuevo, pero esta vez con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja levantada, sin disimular su molestia.

 —¿Qué sabes sobre las lagartijas? —Copió su expresión, alzando una ceja—. Trabajas aquí, ¿no? Tienes que saber algo sobre los animales que cuidas, _supongo_. —Volvió a mirar a los pequeños reptiles, tratando de hacer su actuación más convincente—. Estoy pensando comprar una y llamarla Godzilla Jr, pero necesito saber más sobre ellas... —No era completamente una mentira, pensó más tarde. Desde chico le había gustado la idea de tener un reptil mascota, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad.

 Cuando lo volvió a mirar, Tsukishima lo miraba con sorpresa, pura sorpresa pintando sus facciones e Iwaizumi tuvo que contenerse para sonreír socarronamente por esa pequeña victoria, pero no tardó mucho, porque de repente vio como el otro sonreía un poco. Sonreir, hasta que se tapó la mano con la boca, ocultando una risa que se había comenzado a formar. Era una risa burlona, burlándose seguramente de él, pero aun así Iwaizumi no pudo evitar sonreir finalmente. No era tan malo como Oikawa le dijo, en realidad hasta era un poco... lindo...

 —Está bien... —Comenzó a decir él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Todavía tenía esa media sonrisa en la cara, pero sus ojos parecían hasta desafiantes—. ¿Quieres saber de lagartijas? Te hablaré de lagartijas.

* * *

 Oikawa se acercó en silencio para poder sorprenderlo. Yamaguchi estaba ahí, hablando cortésmente con un cliente, hasta que todo quedó resuelto y quedó finalmente solo. Oikawa sonrió, esa era su oportunidad. Se deslizó por su costado mientras él estaba distraído escribiendo algo en un anotador y se apoyó en el recibidor.

 —Hola Yama-chan~

 Yamaguchi se sobresaltó, pero sonrió cuando vio de quien se trataba.

 —¡Oikawa-san, hola! Pensé que los miércoles trabajabas, ¿qué haces aquí?

 —Me escapé antes —dijo con un guiño—, es la hora de comer así que aproveché para ver a mi vendedor de mascotas favorito.

 El menor rió un poco.

 —Me ofendería si tuvieras a otro.

 —Sólo conozco a tu amigo, y es bastante obvio que no es mi favorito.

 —No te preocupes, —dijo él con una sonrisa—, él siente lo mismo.

 Oikawa rió. Hablando de Tsukishima, se preguntaba como estaría yendo la misión de Iwaizumi. ¿Habrá podido entablar una conversación con el rubio? Agitó la cabeza tratando de sacárselos de encima, y disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de la compañía del pecoso. Después de todo, mientras que su plan siguiera en pie, en el futuro tendría más tiempo para estar con él fuera del trabajo.

 Los dos siguieron hablando, haciendo conversación mientras que Yamaguchi no estuviera ocupado con algún cliente y dejando el tiempo pasar, hasta que de repente Oikawa notó el reloj en la pared de atrás del castaño y se sobresaltó

 —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yamaguchi con curiosidad.

 —Nada, tendría que irme yendo ya para no entrar muy tarde —dijo con una mueca, pero cambió su cara al ver la leve preocupación en los ojos del castaño—. No te preocupes, los horarios no son tan estrictos ahí. —Además con el auto de su amigo esperaba entrar a tiempo.

 —Si tú lo dices...

 Oikawa suspiró, mientras comenzaba a despedirse, dejando el objetivo original de la misión olvidado ya minutos atrás.

 —Adiós Yama-chan, nos vemos otro...

 —¡Espera!

 Se giró con curiosidad.

 —¿Si?

 —Yo... —Comenzó él con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas— Bueno, hoy mi jefe nos dejó salir antes del trabajo así que quería saber si... ¿Quisieras...? —El rubor se había esparcido por toda su cara y hasta parecía una frutilla con todas sus pecas. Era adorable—. ¿...ir a tomar algo más tarde? O sea, si no estás ocupado o algo así. —Oikawa se lo quedó mirando en silencio, hasta que frunció el ceño. Yamaguchi se sobresaltó por la acción— ¡No tienes que aceptar si no-!

 —Yama-chan, eso no es justo.

 —¿Q-qué?

 —¡Yo quería invitarte a salir! —Suspiró dramáticamente, ignorando como el otro abría los ojos con sorpresa— Se suponía que yo te invitaría a salir y que tú te sonrojaras y que te vieras adorable...

 Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre los dos, y por unos segundos Oikawa se preguntó si se excedió con ese comentario al ver como Yamaguchi no decía nada. Estuvo a punto de agregar algo más para reivindicarse, cuando el pecoso se apoyó un poco en el recibidor.

 —E-entonces... —Fijó su vista en la mesa y luego lo miró directamente, con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Eso es un sí?

 Oikawa se lo quedó mirando, serio, pero en el momento en que una sonrisa escapó de la comisura de sus labios pudo ver como la propia sonrisa de Yamaguchi se hacía más grande.

 —¿A qué hora?

* * *

  Iwaizumi estaba enfrascado en una seria conversación sobre la cultura del cine en relación con los reptiles cuando de repente recibió un mensaje.

 “ _Iwa chaaaaaaan_

_¿Adivina quien tiene una cita con el chico más lindo?_

_Yo (๑ゝڡ◕๑)_ ”

 Hizo una mueca y suspiró, feliz porque por fin Oikawa iba a dejar de quejarse de sus desventuras amorosas, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo seguir hablando con el rubio. Era más interesante de lo que había creído, y sus comentarios en voz baja le daban risa. Volvió a meter su celular en el bolsillo y siguió su conversación un rato más. O por lo menos hasta que un chico castaño y con pecas, seguramente el famoso Yamaguchi, apareció por la puerta de atrás.

 —¡Tsukki, adivina que...! —Comenzó a decir, emocionado, pero paró cuando vio que su amigo estaba ocupado con un cliente. Su gran sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca tímida, antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia de disculpa y volver por donde vino—. Lo siento... 

 A juzgar por eso, Yamaguchi estaba esperando esa cita tanto como Oikawa. Iwaizumi sonrió en silencio, se parecían más de lo que había pensado. Hablando del diablo, recibió otro mensaje de su mejor amigo.

 “ _Iwa-chan???_

_Tsukishima te secuestró o algo así?_

_sal para que te cuente lo que pasó >:(_

_y también para que me lleves al trabajo. . ._ ”

 Frunció el ceño, pero luego suspiró y se giró hacia el rubio.

 —Se me está haciendo tarde, lo siento...

 —Tsukishima —dijo él, ignorando el hecho que Iwaizumi ya sabía su nombre.

 —Tsukishima...—Repitió él, como hubiera hecho si recién conocía a alguien. Le extendió la mano, pensando que si se estaban presentando entonces iba a presentarse bien— Yo soy Iwaizumi.

 El rubio se quedó mirando unos segundos la mano, y luego la cara de piedra de Iwaizumi, pero al final le respondió el saludo con una pequeña mueca que podía ser una sonrisa.

 —¿Siempre estás en el mismo sector?

 —El resto del local es muy ruidoso.

 —Es cierto. —Sonrió, antes de comenzar a irse. Ya en la puerta se giró una última vez para decir, aprovechando que Oikawa no estaba ahí para reírse— Cuida a Godzilla Jr por mí, ¿sí?

 Tsukishima alzó una ceja, pero Iwaizumi podía ver como reprimía una sonrisa.

 —Lo haré. Adiós.

 —Hasta la próxima.

 Mientras salía iba sacando las llaves del auto.

 —¿Iwa-chan, por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Oikawa sin disimular su molestia. Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras abría la puerta del auto y entraba.

 —¿Cuándo piensas volver aquí?

 —¿Qué? El lunes, supongo... —dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

 —Te acompaño.

 —¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

 Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, ignorando los quejidos de Oikawa exigiendo saber qué se traía con esas palabras. Después de todo no sabía que era peor, que se enterara de que pretendía conseguirse una mascota poco convencional a futuro o que se interesó por el rubio. 

Finalmente arrancó el motor y, pensando en ocuparse de eso más tarde, dejó la tienda de mascotas hasta la próxima vez.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Por si alguien quiere saber, shippeo todas las combinaciones de ellos cuatro lmao algún día escribiré un fic ot4 pero hasta entonces tengan esto :v~~
> 
>  
> 
> No se como terminar historias ;_; Pero aun así espero que les haya gustado!!


End file.
